


no body, no crime: Book Five

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [60]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, On My Block (TV), Real Person Fiction, Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, also tampons, sociopathic protagonist, tiktok personality chris wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Shiv and Co pick an unconscionable method to prank someone. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	no body, no crime: Book Five

**Author's Note:**

> Title: no body, no crime: Book Five   
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/OMB/SN has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) OMB/SN(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Shiv and Co pick an unconscionable method to prank someone.   
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Siobhan "Shiv" Roy...Sarah Snook  
> Chris Wilson...Himself   
> Cesar Diaz...Diego Tinoco

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. Last year I was eating dinner at Carnegie Deli which doubled as a Restaurant. Chris my friend was sitting in the booth across from me. In the booth sat directly across from ours were Maxine "Max", Siobhan "Shiv", Tom, and Shiv's ex Cesar four people from high school who thought I was "weird" and "didn't like me."

My freshmen of year high school they were friends who suddenly stopped inviting me to their hangouts. I would crash them and even go their homes uninvited. I regretted it now but they still called me the "creep."

When the server brought us our plates of food I didn't eat it. The friends were whispering at the other table and I prompted Chris not to say anything.

Shiv whispered about her friendship with the Chef and that Shiv herself had "rubbed her very used tampon" into the food. Disgust and anger flashed on my face. Chris stopped me from causing a scene with the group.

"Fuck those assholes Jari. Forget about them. There's a Baskin Robbins across the street." Chris noted.

"Chris Fine by me." I said.

After laughing while eating ice cream at Baskin Robbins I told Chris that they weren't "getting away" with rubbing a "bloody" and "pissy" tampon onto my food. "No way in hell." Chris' advice was to be careful.

After reporting the friend's actions to Carnegie's General Manager and Health Department they were barred from ever "eating there again." The person who helped Shiv was fired and banned as well. After the friends got fired from their jobs for "unethical behavior" Cesar reached out with a heartfelt apology. Chris' sister had given him my email. 

"Cesar We'll never be friends. But we can be civil going forward." I decided. 

Cesar was the only person to apologize for what happened at the Carnegie Deli. We became civil and I spared him from the finale of my impending wrath. While the others were hanging out at Tom's I snuck in lacing their drinks with the strongest Alcohol ever invented. They didn't suspect a thing. Drunk, the others Max, Shiv, and Tom woke up and were murdered the following day in the part of China that killed Tourists. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
